Be careful what you wish for
by Tillififf
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a dangerous man, which is why President Snow is going to give him exactly what he wants...
1. Chapter 1

**Be careful what you wish for.**

Chapter 1

"_If it hadn't been for the baby."_

The white haired man turned his eyes from the screen. From his pocket he withdrew a napkin and dabbed the corners of his mouth. The white piece of fabric stained red at the touch of his lips. Folding it he put it away and turned once again his attention to the broadcast. The audience was in an uproar. One half seemed to be screaming with anger at the treatment of their beloved "star crossed lovers" pair while the other half cried their hearts out at their unlucky fate. The boy was good with words, no doubt about it. Which made him dangerous, very dangerous. But maybe... Yes.

With a satisfied quirk of his fat lips President Snow slowly got up from his chair, straightening his suit as he moved closer to the window, glanced down at the ring of competitors holding each others' hands. Yes. He would give Peeta Mellark _exactly _what he wanted.

OoO

"So does that mean I have to act pregnant now as well?" Katniss Everdeen asked their mentor Haymithch Abernathy at the breakfast table. Said mentor, however, was lying down on the couch with a cool towel over his face, trying to ease his hangover. A laugh escaped his lips anyway.

"You bet sweetheart." She made a face. Now she would have to try and remember that as well in the arena as she would be fighting for her life. In the back of her head her mind was painting up a mental picture of herself and a giant swelling belly. She shuddered. As if. "The only glitch in the plan." Haymitch mumbled. "Bet he didn't count with your acting skills."

"But I don't know anything about pregnancies." Katniss said with a frown. She really didn't. Her mother had helped now and then during a difficult birth but in those days, blood and screams made Katniss jump out of the house and flee to the safety of the meadow and woods. Haymitch lifted the towel to glance at her and said with an evil smirk;

"You know the process, don't you?" Of course she knew the process, her cheeks reddening at the thought and she suddenly became very occupied with her plate of food as Peeta stepped, or stumbled rather, into the room.

"Process?" he asked casually as he went for the bread basket.

"Nothing." Katniss hurried to say before Haymitch had spoken and she could see a scheming gleam in his tired gray Seam eyes. She glared at him but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing Peeta", he said and Katniss breathed out. Peeta raised a tired eyebrow."Just a birds and the bees talk." The red cheeks glowed and the blush spread over her neck as she sincerely wished that glares could kill...

"Birds and bees?" Peeta asked confused. That's when Katniss turned her eyes to him. He was a bit paler than the previous day, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more. His eyes seemed somewhat swollen and he looked at his plate with a wrinkled nose. No appetite. Katniss wouldn't have either if she didn't know that she had to put on weight for the next week. It would give her strength for whatever challenge the arena had prepared for her and the others. A cold creeping shudder trickled down her spine. But she pushed the thought away, no need to think about it now. Instead she remained focused on Peeta. It was him she was supposed to save. It was her turn to keep him safe.

Her gaze must have burned because Peeta looked up and their eyes found each other. There was no need to ask how, or if, he had slept, she could practically feel his nightmares through the stare. Then there was a hint of something else but before she could think what it meant Effie came hurrying out of the elevator and Peeta broke the contact.

"Oh my we have a big, big, _big _day today!" she chirped and Haymitch groaned at the sound of her voice. "Katniss, you have dress rehearsal with me and Cinna in 14 minutes sharp. Peeta you've got a meeting with Portia for discussing your suit at ten twenty and then..." Katniss didn't listen; she had zoomed out with her eyes still on Peeta. His whole body language screamed for a break. They had done nothing but followed Effie's stupid schedule from the moment they were chosen to replay the Hunger Games.

"No." She said. Effie stopped her ranting and looked at Katniss with an annoyed and confused expression.

"No? Katniss dear, it's mandatory for all competitors to-"

"No. Whatever you have planned for the day; cancel it. We're not going." Peeta's eyes found hers once again. "Not today."

"Now wait here a moment-"

"Just let them go Effie." Haymitch groaned from the sofa.

"Let them go? The rehearsal is essential for the evening party! It's only days away!" _'So is my death'_, thought Katniss. "And what about the photo shoots? And-"

"They had the interview yesterday." Effie was getting red in her face after the interruptions. But her thick layer of white powder turned her reddening blush a shade of pale pink. It nearly matched with her wig, making it look as if her wig was a part of her head, and the whole thing looked absurd although rather neat in contrast to her small green hat that was pinned at the top. Had Katniss not been so annoyed with the woman and eager to give Peeta a day's breathing break, the sight would have been quite amusing. "Give them a break."

Effie was about to protest when Cinna came out of the elevator. She turned to him for support.

"Cinna! Tell them how important the dress rehearsal is!" The stylist glanced around the room and found Katniss's nearly pleading with her eyes. He gave her a small reassuring smile and said;

"It's important." Effie mocked Haymitch with a radiant victorious smile and was about to turn around to face her two victims of the day when Cinna added, "but not for you. You don't have to be there." Katniss smiled at her friend and saviour. What would she do without him? He nodded to the two of them and signalled for them to get the hell out of there whilst they had the chance. Without a second's delay she grabbed as much food as she could, placed it all on her plate and then went around the table and grabbed Peeta's hand.

"Come," she said and he followed her up on the roof. The freshness of the air and wind made them relax immensely. Katniss took a deep breath and sat down, Peeta followed suit. Stretching out their tired limbs in the sun was wonderful; with the exception of a mosquito or two of which existence surprised her. She even got bit by one. But soon they disappeared and the sun was theirs to enjoy. Peeta laughed and said she looked like a cat when she stretched and curled up in the sun. The food tasted even better when eaten on the roof. For each growing hour they said less and less and moved closer to each other, once with Peeta's head in her lap as she stroked his blonde wavy hair. It felt good and they laughed every now and then. The sun passed over their heads and the hours flew past like the birds in the sky. They barely left the roof except for the occasional bathroom break, another plate of food or a blanket when the chilling winds started giving them goose bumps. In the end, they sat leaning against each other with the blanket around them, Katniss with her head on Peeta's shoulder and his arm around her, their backs to a 45 degrees leaning wall. The Capital people had weird sense of fashion but they couldn't complain when the wall was perfect to lay and lean on. Peeta let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Hmm?" Katniss hummed and when no reply came she opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at him. He was smiling. "What?"

"I just-"he laughed and let his gaze fly out over the city, past the buildings and roofs and into the distance, "call me mad if you want but..." he turned to her, his blue eyes gleaming, "I'm happy." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sarcastic look. He snickered and continued, "Yes, I know. We're days away from being thrown back into the Games. But right now, being here with you..." his laugh faded and he looked at her softly, "it's priceless."

She was just about to give him a dry reply stating that, yes he was indeed barking mad, when she caught herself. Could she deny Peeta the one pleasant feeling he more than deserved? No, she didn't have the heart to do it. So she smiled at him, pushed down her comment and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. Yes, this is how it should be. No stressing schedule to follow. At least not days before you're shoved into certain death. At least it was certain for her. Because deep inside of her she knew. President Snow wouldn't allow both to live. Fool them once, but twice?

_Next chapter coming soon. R&R :)_

_- Tillififf_


	2. Chapter 2

**Be careful what you wish for. **

Chapter 2

The sound of a camera zooming confirmed what she already suspected. She was watched. The Game was on, regardless if she wanted it or not. It had gone three days since their day on the roof. For the past two days Effie had ordered them around, hurrying them from one appointment to the next, barely giving them time to breath. They had gone through dresses, suits, training, interviews and coaching. She had even made Katniss walk around in dangerously high and thin heels. Both Peeta and Katniss had a feeling she was enjoying it all as her little revenge. Exhausted, Katniss sat down in the sofa. Just a few days left she thought. Just a few more days of pure torture in the shape of interviews, social events and whatnots. And tonight there would be a party. She groaned at the mere thought of the party. Why, why oh god why did she have to go? She was going to get brutally murdered in the arena in a few days' time. Why couldn't they just let her be?

Warm hands came around her neck and she stiffened at first, a reflex from the time in the arena, but relaxed when Peeta's strong hands started moving in comforting circles.

"Tough day?" he murmured.

"Brutal. She made me wear high heels."

"You poor thing. High heels. That's got to be worse than the Game." She could almost hear him smile behind her back.

"You just laugh. Go on. You haven't seen those heels. My arrows are thicker than those... death traps. They'll be the death of me, you just wait. One more time and I know fate will murder me." No answer. But he was still easing her shoulder pain. It was quiet in the apartment. So nice, the silence, Peeta's warm hands. His hands stopped and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Slowly she turned around, their lips so close. Leaning in and closing her eyes...

"-big, big, _big _night ahead of u-"Effie stopped short in her tracks and so did her tail of followers when they saw them. They hadn't heard the elevator, understandable, but had they been so into their own world that they hadn't even heard Effie's chirping voice until she stood three metres away? Haymitch, standing right behind Effie, snorted a laugh.

"Well don't let us interrupt you." He said and went up to his room, still laughing. Effie, trying to regain control of the situation smiled, although a bit choppy. Cinna and Portia exchanged a glance and when Katniss glared he just held up his hands in defeat and didn't even try to hide his smile.

"Right then." Effie says, "Where were we?"

Time for the party.

The party was horrible.

There were no words to describe the horrifying situation that Katniss found herself stuck in. There were people everywhere, dressed in every colour imaginable. The food was delightful but when she found out that the Capitals use a certain drink to throw up in order to eat more, she lost her appetite. And so did Peeta apparently. The one good thing about their pregnancy hoax was that she could politely decline food and drink offers. Well that and the fact that it gave Peeta the excuse to be by her side the entire evening. He played his part of the overprotective fiancé and father-to-be better than anyone could have imagined. Not once did he lose contact with her. Practically anything he did was an action of affection towards Katniss; his hand resting on her lower back, positioning himself between whoever they talked to and Katniss or letting her sit in his lap. Almost as if it was real. The thought popped up in Katniss' head before she had the chance to block it.

'_But it's not real, nor do I want it to be', _she forced herself to think. Now was not the time to be sentimental, dreamy or soft. She couldn't allow herself to stray from her goal, to keep Peeta safe and she wouldn't be able to do that if she became weak. Heavy thoughts burdened her mind and she decided that she needed a breathing break from the socializing. But where to go? A word to Peeta and the problem was solved. An excuse about hormones, an apologizing look and a protective arm around her. '_So simple_', Katniss thought.

"Of course dear," a female Capital said. She was just another example of the bizarre style Capitals seemed so fond of. Her hair was short and coloured in various shades of green. She could have made a nice picture had it not been for the big screamingly orange tattoos that circled like vines over her entire body. Not knowing what Katniss thought of her appearance, the woman continued, "We were so sorry to hear the news." she said and looked at her friend who stood next to her, to indicate who 'we' were. The other woman, seemingly somewhat younger, was covered in bubble gum pink from head to toe and bubbling with energy. She didn't seem to be that sorry. Not sorry at all.

"Of course we were happy for you at the same time," she burst out, "I mean, I cried like a baby at Peeta's proposal! It was so, so, so! Cute! And then the baby! I mean, oh my god. This has never happened before. This year's game is going to be so exiting!" It was apparent that she went dreamingly into her own world because her entire being seemed to be miles away, "The two lovers and their fight to survive. Peeta fights to protect his love and child." And then as if someone had lit a lamp in her brain a thought occurred to her and she came back to the real world. The look she gave the two of them scared this living shit out of Katniss, "Wouldn't it be cool if you had to give birth in the arena?"

The mere words made Katniss sick to the verge of vomiting. The woman looked so excited over the thought of having Katniss bleed out; show her most private and weakest situation, completely vulnerable in every sense of the word, whilst having the whole of Panem watching. And not only would the Capitals see her, but her mother, Prim and Gale. And President Snow... Freezing chills went down her spine like a flash. No. She would rather die than let Snow see her in that weak a position. The warmth of the hand thankfully stopped the chills. The hand on her back also reminded her that, as much as she wanted to, the woman in front of her was not to be punched. Peeta, who had gone pale, made another excuse and quickly took her hand and guided her through the masses of people. Katniss had to remind herself that the whole pregnancy thing was a lie, a hoax, and she would never give birth in the arena. Soon they found a small sofa to sit on. She dropped down on the sofa and Peeta kneeled by her leg. He was still holding her hand. A quick scan around the room. They were watched but not heard. '_And if you can't hear, actions speak louder_', Katniss thought as she motioned for Peeta to join her on the couch. After that conversation they both needed some comfort from each other.

To make the time pass they started to play a game. They had to come up with words to describe the party. Peeta was good but Katniss had an entire vocabulary to describe what she thought about the party. They're careful not to use obvious words just in case. 'Detestable', 'horrendously' and 'picturesque' just being a few of the simplest and kindest of them. And Peeta was better when it came to more sophisticated words and currently had the lead when Katniss spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Two Capitals observed them. They're pointed at them and Katniss saw how they sighed with adoration and how they sobbed over Peeta and her fate. And the baby.

Shoot. She had nearly forgotten; she had to act pregnant in front of the cameras. They couldn't have Peeta as the only one acting as if a tiny little human was growing inside of her. She sighed within herself and shifted around a bit, as if uncomfortable. Peeta let her move around, although a bit confused over the sudden rearrangement. It hadn't been uncomfortable at all. But Peeta being Peeta caught on what she was trying to do. So he swung one leg up on the couch and held his arms out to her. Not really what she had had in mind but she felt the stares of the observing surroundings, which had become a crowd. So she forced a smile and positioned her back against his chest and placed her hand protectively over her abdomen. With her hand on her stomach her mind began to wander. She had never wanted kids. She had known that from the start, which was why the feeling of acting pregnant felt alien to her. Never had she fantasised about family or children.

Moments passed and she nearly felt herself drift off to the regular sound of Peeta's beating heart. Her thoughts soared back to same subject that had passed through her mind that day one the roof. Peeta had sacrificed so much, so much for her sake. And it was she who had dragged him into this mess. She was the one who was going to pay the price. Before the departure, Katniss had said good bye to her sister Prim and mother. Oh Prim... sweet little Prim. Dear little Prim whom she loved more than anything and whom she would never see again. The mere thought of her hurt.

Sometimes she wondered if Peeta could read her mind because he took her hand and squeezed it hard. She glanced at him where he sat. His eyes were gazing at her with a certain... longing? sadness? Was he grieving? Did she see Haymitch watching them? Why was he looking at them like that? She couldn't see properly as she was mainly concentrating on Peeta. She saw a hint of the same look in his eyes as that morning when they'd escaped to the roof but he turned his gaze away, looking over her head instead. Every now and then Peeta would stroke her arm or touch her temple with his lips. She thought she heard the crowd 'aww' and she felt Peeta's body stiffen under her. Katniss stopped moving her hand; apparently she had unconsciously started to stroke the part lower part of her stomach back and forth. Why had she done that? She hadn't even noticed. Uncertain, Peeta moved his hand against hers but stopped right above it, as if afraid to touch. It was almost as if the whole room stopped to stare. It wasn't like Peeta to be afraid of showing Katniss affection; he had done it all evening. Then it occurred to Katniss; he had never shown that kind of affection to the "baby". He had held her hands, held her in his arms or had his hand on her back. But never once had he touched her abdomen. Gray observed the troubled blue. And to complicate it further, Effie came and dragged them out to meet some strangers. Katniss could not care less who they were but goes along without a word.

Socializing with Capitals was a bore but thankfully not as nuts as the previous woman. During the countless talks she had with the most random people she had ever met, she kept thinking about the words she and Peeta had come up with to describe the party. It was difficult to keep herself from laughing at times, especially when they had expected her to be a hormonal mess and crying over her poor and horrible fate. It was all a game and a game that she'd preferred not to play. Peeta was the one who knew how to talk. Speaking of Peeta, where was he? He hadn't left her side the entire evening but now he was gone. Katniss looked around but couldn't find him. Had he gone for a breather? She excused herself with a lie and went for the bathroom. There she found him. In an empty corridor. He didn't take notice of her at first. But at the third call of his name he looked up. He just stared at her with this gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta snorted at her question.

"Had to escape." Peeta? Escaped a social moment where he shines with his talent? But the memory of that woman shower up in her head. Maybe he had to talk to one just as crazy. Then there was that look again.

"Why do you look at me like that?" For once she could see through his obvious lie when he responded;

"I don't know what you're talking about." The quick response worried her. As far as she knew he had never lied to her before. Had he?

"Rats ass." But she didn't push it further and he didn't respond. Peeta started pacing around. "Peeta..." He groaned in pain and Katniss was about to move closer when the distance between them suddenly disappeared. Peeta was right in front of her, almost towering over her. His body was pressing her against the wall. Not that it hurt or anything but she doubted that she would be able to get him off. He's bigger and stronger. Surprise coloured her expression at first and then anger mixed with annoyance. They stood like that and Katniss could practically feel the cameras' scanning gaze. Just as she was about to bite out a comment he looked down at her hand. It was hovering protectively over her abdomen where their non-existing child was supposedly growing. Slowly, as if a sudden movement would make it run away, he placed his hand over hers. The touch didn't feel awkward but the sad feeling burning in her chest scared her and the loving gentle touch's warmth nearly broke her. Peeta's face crumpled into a painful expression. Why did she feel a grieving sadness? Was she getting into her role too much? She had to get away. A push against his chest and Peeta backed away easily. The empty space where Peeta's hand had been felt cold. In his eyes Katniss saw genuine sorrow. A wordless excuse and she hurried away as fast as she could without waking attention. When she finally saw her escape in the form of a balcony it was thankfully and seemingly empty. Deep breaths of fresh air cleared her mind. He was gone. Time passed and the party continued inside.

"You hurt him." Haymitch stated quietly behind her. She spun around and found their mentor leaning against the wall, almost hidden in the dark. Had he been there from the start? Leaning against the railing of the balcony she watched him. Did she? Was she hurting Peeta? Maybe she was. Spinning the whiskey in the broad glass Haymitch peered at the orange liquor. "What you don't get is that this is everything he ever wanted. He's currently living his dream. No, not the whole Game thing," he says when Katniss looks at him. He sighs. "Everything he ever wanted is within his reach. But he's never going to get it." He finally looks at her. "Because of you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah... so here's chapter 3. I'm trying to get better at writing longer chapters but...yeah :I Enjoy ^.^**  
><strong>_**Be careful what you wish for. **

Chapter 3

Haymitch's words hurt.

But he's right. Peeta was never going to get what he wanted in life. In a few days' time they would be shipped away to some yet unknown place and once again fight for their lives. But they wouldn't get away with surviving this time, at least not both. So either Peeta dies, ending his life, or Katniss dies, which according to Haymitch will end his life as well.

"He has to live." Katniss said and Haymitch smiled without humour.

"Well, sweetheart, he has the same plans for you."

"Then help me." She said and looked him straight in the eye. Together they would perhaps be able to keep him alive through the Game.

"I'm not saying he wouldn't deserve it, cause he does," he said and pointed at her when she was about to interrupt. "If anyone, Peeta would be the one who deserves to get out of this mess. But then there's the problem. The only thing that keeps him alive is you." Another pointing finger and he continued, "He's damn good at what he does. But you know as well as I that it takes more than that to survive within." He met her glare with ease.

"Send gifts to him if he needs. None to me. Keep him alive inside. You owe him that, you owe me that."

"I don't owe you a thing sweetheart."

"Please," she added. It was quiet and the party roared on inside but it didn't affect them. Then he nodded. "Thank you." She whispered and went inside.

It was time to go. After a great deal of persuading and a set of lies, various excuses of nausea and fatigue, Katniss managed to talk Effie into leaving and they half dragged half carried Haymitch from the bar. When they finally had returned to their own floor, Peeta had disappeared into his room. He hadn't said a word on their way back. She thought she heard Haymitch mutter under his drunken breath. So instead of following Peeta, she tucked Haymitch in. If the drunk was going to help her keep Peeta alive at least she could save him the cold. Effie was probably going to wake her up early and have a full schedule of horrible arrangements and the thought directs her to her own room. As soon as her head hit the pillow her dreams captured her.

OoO

And just as she had predicted, Effie presented a full schedule the next morning. Neither she nor Peeta looked at each other at the breakfast table and the whole atmosphere felt rather tense after the party. Effie tried a few times, rather desperately, to start a conversation but she could a few mumbled lines at the best. Breakfast finished rather quickly and they were shipped off to their first appointment for the day. Katniss swayed through another torture-like morning until she was given a break at lunch. To her big surprise Peeta was already in the apartment when she arrived. Portia told her he was sitting on the roof.

"First thing he did when he got here," she said and nodded against the stairs leading up to the roof, "haven't seen him since. He didn't seem to be in a very chatty mode so I let him be."

A bit taken back and unsure whether she should or not, Katniss followed suit. Peeta was sitting on their usual spot with an apple in his hand. He didn't look at her when she sat down next to him but she could see that he had that look in his eyes.

"May I?" Katniss asked and Peeta handed her the apple without a word. She threw it against the edge and it bounced back. The first few throws she caught herself but the sixth one she sent flying and Peeta was the one to catch it. Then they juggled and threw the ball between each other. They were getting better a communicating through their eyes, body language and glances, although they would never be as good as Haymitch and Katniss were together. Maybe because, like Peeta once had said, the two of them were so much alike. But now, Peeta's eyes refused to tell her what he was thinking about or what he felt. Another throw against the edge but this time he didn't catch it. It bounced across the ground and rolled about. Even though she hadn't said anything, hadn't asked, he just shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he said. Annoyed by his refusal she tried to stand up and leave when he grabbed her. "No, please. Stay." Something in his voice made her stop. He was practically hugging her hand in his grip, keeping it close to his chest. "I'm sorry."His eyes seemed to plead with her. "Katniss..." But he didn't get further. He couldn't say it. She hushed him, laid her arms around his neck. Well if this wouldn't be great TV, then she didn't know what would. Minutes went by and finally Peeta broke the silence. His voice was hoarse and almost empty.

"Don't leave me." Instead of moving away she lifted his face up to hers. Why did she do that? Her hands moved on their own free will and she could only watch as they moved closer to each other. Their lips touched. Soft at first and slowly it grew gradually deeper. It didn't feel like one of those kisses she had just given him during the last Games. No. It was that one time when both had been awake, free from pain and aware of what was going on.

"I won't."

oOo

_Screams. There are hundreds of voices calling, shouting, wailing. She tries to cover her hears but the sound grows worse and it starts hurting. She screams herself._

_Suddenly it goes quiet. Too quiet. Katniss looks around. She's back at District 12. Right in front of her old house. Why is she here, she thinks and raises her hand to touch the old house when she sees her hand. It's burning! It's covered with a beautiful clear flame. Too late to remove her hand, one of the sparks jumps onto the house and soon the whole building is on fire. Panic. What about all the stuff she had in there? Father's jacket! Where's Buttercup? Prim is going to be so sad if that disgusting creature doesn't make it. Prim... where is Prim? Is that music in the air? Ignoring the burning house and her eager to save what's inside, Katniss turns around. _

_That's not her forest. But she remembers it so well... She's in the arena. She's back. Next to her is one of the big piles of wood and branches that she and Rue had collected for their plan. Where's Rue? She searches the area but the little girl is nowhere to be found. Then she sees the flower arrangement. A tomb of petals covers the hidden shape that is the body. Rue is already dead. Katniss falls onto her knees and covers her mouth. It would be bad if the others heard her scream but she can't stop the flow of tears. She didn't make it this time either, Katniss wasn't even given time to try to save her. Why couldn't she have saved her? Why did Rue have to die? The wind starts blowing and the petals fly away like birds. But it isn't Rue lying underneath._

"_PE_ETA!"

"It was just a dream."

A hushing voice calmed her shaking. Relief flowed through Katniss' limbs. Those were the words she needed. Yes. It had all been a dream. A very, very bad dream. That was all.

Only a dream.

It was only a dream.

Slowly she loosened the grip she didn't know she had been holding. The arms holding her, however, didn't let her go. They were strong and cool against her skin. Sweat poured down her torso and she looked around the room. Her feverish gaze found the bathroom and the strong arms let her go enough for her to stumble out of bed. It was a close call but she made it. Every single piece she had consumed presented itself. Her stomach growled at the torture. The acid taste of the bile nearly made her throw up again. It hurt and she curled into a ball next to the toilet. She couldn't think, her head was spinning and the walls seemed to be moving. Then cool hands wrapped themselves around her forehead. They calmed her down and soothed the throbbing ache. It cleared her mind even though some dizziness remained.

When the worst seemed to be over she tried to stand up. She forced herself up on two wobbly legs. It was difficult and she nearly lost her balance twice which is when the arms came around her once again. She was lifted up and carried back to the bed. The sheets were sweaty and cold but the body next to her was warm. A kiss to her forehead and the deep voice whispered:

"I'm here."

_Peeta..._

OoO

"Hit!"

The clicking sound. Then she saw the clay plate and fired. It split into pieces when her arrow hit the middle of it with its sharp head. So did the other two. Peeta literally beamed at her and she allowed herself a proud smile. Her smile had nothing to do with Peeta's overjoyed expression or how he looked at her, of course not, she was merely admiring her own skills that she had developed through the years. She wasn't arrogant but one had to admit that she was good. They were at the training area and after tying knots, camouflage, the trainer at that station had been thrilled to see Peeta and his work, and training building fires without matches, a weakness of hers, they had walked up to the archery web. Peeta released the clay plates and she would take aim. Katniss forced herself out of deep thoughts and into concentration when she heard him shout again. Their relationship had improved, especially since he had stayed with her an entire night keeping her safe from nightmares. And Katniss wasn't the only one who was looking better of the night spent together. Peeta was smiling and most of his dark bags under his eyes were gone. The other competitors would sometimes stop whatever they were doing to watch her, at times even the trainers would.

"You amaze them." Peeta said when the last clay plate was gone for the day. She looked at the different faces observing them. Jealousy, anger and yeah maybe some amazement as well. Not that their 'amazement' would keep them off trying to kill her whilst within.

"All right folks!" shouted Atala, the one holding the training. "You're ending early today." A surprised mumble spreads through the small crowd but they all disappear up the elevators. Well up at twelfth floor they're met by Cinna and Portia. The two stylists welcome their victims with open arms and it's just sigh and go along. No complaining allowed.

oOo

With a groan Haymitch woke up on the couch. Something warm is covering him and he looks down to find a blanket Katniss used to tuck him in when they got back from the photo shoot the previous night. Not that he would know, he just had a vague memory of someone moving him after he passed out. He had greeted the two champions by blacking out on the sofa when as they arrived and neither was up for carrying him to his room. His head is pounding but not worse than usual so he carefully gets up on his feet and moves around dizzily but with his experience of hangovers it's a real cat walk for being Haymitch. But his breath smells of something other than just his regular booze. He looks around. Even though he woke when he did, someone would usually be at the breakfast table. But neither Peeta nor Katniss is within sight. Through his drunken sleep he remembers. Both Katniss and Peeta seemed to have been in pretty bad shape when they got back last night. Effie had gone on about something called 'manners' when it came obvious where their two champions had spent their previous night together and had asked them to at least this night spend it in their own rooms. Maybe she had seen the shapes they were in and wanted Katniss to get as much sleep as possible; they had an early appointment but Peeta had to get up earlier than his partner and thus the sleeping arrangement. Guessing Peeta must have left already, Haymitch went for Katniss.

Sometimes he wondered if the girl was blind. What she did with Peeta, the effect she had on him. It was just like Peeta had said that day on the train on their way to the first Game. _'She doesn't know what effect she has on people.' _Nope, she had no idea. Why didn't she understand what Peeta meant? It was all so obvious. That lie about the baby wasn't just some life saving idea he had come up with out of nowhere. He'd always dreamt of it. Which is why it must hurt so much when you have to pretend to have everything, but really you have nothing and is about to lose what little you have. But then again, Peeta wouldn't be the only one.

"Rise and shine sweetheart," Haymitch mumbles as he knocks on the door. But the door moves open at the touch of his fist and reveals an empty room. The bed hasn't been cleaned or tidied up yet. He touches the sheets. Cold. Not only hasn't she been in bed for quite some time but it's been drenched in sweat.

"Sweetheart?" Looking around he tries to take in the scene. A worry is starting to spread, his guts tells him that something isn't right. He push the feeling away, she's probably in the bathroom. Then he hears the complete silence and looks around for life forms. Nothing. The smell... the acrid smell was burning his nose. He hurried to the bathroom. At first all he sees is the source of the smell. Then he sees her.

"Katniss!"

oOo  
><em>R&amp;R<br>- Tillififf_


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait ._.; been rather busy. Enjoy **

"Katniss!"

"Shut up Haymitch," the girl groans. She was kneeling on the bathroom floor, her head hanging over the toilet. '_She's fine,' _he thought with a sigh of relief before his everyday cocky attitude came back. So to cover his previous worry he just said with an evil grin;

"Ate something bad sweetheart?" She glared at him.

"I said shut up. Noise makes m-"exactly what they did Katniss didn't get to finish, but it was quite clear as she buckled and heaved last night's dinner into the toilet.

"Didn't know you had that weak a stomach. Thought that someone from District 12 would be tougher than that." Another glare. Another mocking smile.

"Bad night..." was all she muttered. She didn't need to say anything else. If anyone, Haymitch would be the one to understand. Twenty-five years ago he had been in her exact spot. '_If not still'_, she thought and threw him a glance. All things considered, he had been the one who had single handed been forced to guide kids to their deaths. Who wouldn't be haunted by faces and old memories in his place? He didn't say anything but held her hair back when another heave came. When she was done Haymitch looked her over and said:

"Effie will be here in a minute. Cinna is on his way." A worried glance. "Peeta has already left." A sigh and thankful nod. Cinna would help her cover this whole thing up and Peeta wasn't here. Good. She didn't want him to know. Katniss glanced at Haymitch and he added, "Not a word," he promised and held his hands up. With shaking but stable legs Katniss managed to get up. Haymitch backed up and leaned against the doorway as he observed her. She felt his gaze but didn't answer. Acid burned her insides and water was her first priority. The ten first sips of water were all used to rinse her mouth out and then she could only stomach a small glass. When she finally was done she turned around and Haymitch raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. No breakfast.

"That bad, huh?" _'Worse', _she thought.

Katniss sat down on her bed. It would be useless getting dressed now. Her three sweet idiots; Flavius, Octavia and Venia would soon be there to fuss, complain about her appearance and babble about the most unimportant various facts that were going on in their dull lives. But they would fix her up for whatever she was heading to. Cinna would never let her make an appearance with a single strand of hair out of place. She trusted him to make her look presentable; to make her Katniss, the girl who was on fire. Then there's the sound of shoes tapping across the floor and her party has arrived. She throws a last glance at Haymitch.

"I'll keep Effie downstairs," he said and exited her room.

Barely a second later had the three assistants burst into her room and started chatting, exclaiming and complaining. Her throbbing headache started acting up again but Haymitch's comment about her weak stomach made her force back every impulse to run back into the bathroom. It stung but he was right. They were from District 12, winners of the Game. If she could survive the Game, she would survive this.

oOo

"Aaaaand here we have her folks! The other half of the star crossed lovers!" The crowd cheered, whistled and squealed, "It's the girl on fire!" the reporter shouted. "It's Katniiiiiss Everdeeeeen!" the crowd went wild. The entire stage was suddenly set on fire, in every sense of the word. Katniss entered the stage through one of Cinna's artificial flames. She shuddered even though she knew it wouldn't hurt her. It still looked so real that she was afraid to get burned. Ironic since she was the girl on fire.

The interviewer, Malcolm Hipom, welcomed her with open arms and a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't Caesar which was Katniss' favourite interviewer if she could choose. He was comfortable and could make anyone shine on stage. But he wasn't here now, so Katniss would just have to do her best on her own. The absence of their usually comforting presence was chilling and made her almost feel naked. The Malcolm guy had finally managed to silence the crowd and laughing turned to Katniss.

"Oh my, Katniss. You really do know how to set fire to things don't you?" his joke made the crowd blow up again. Happy to make such an impression, Malcolm continued, "So Katniss, two days until the big day ey? We are all so excited for what's going to happen! Aren't we?" the crowd responded in shouts. Katniss turned to Malcolm and played her role as the star crossed lover. The interview flew on with some talk about last Game, the other competitors and at the end they came to the part everyone was waiting for.

"Indeed, indeed it was," he said, talking about last year's Game, "I myself felt ready to faint by that truly beautiful moment." He nodded some more as to verify his words. He looked out over the audience with a tearful expression "I believe we were all dazzled by your love. Weren't we?" The crowd slowly began cheering. He went on about the star crossed lovers, he even got up and started pacing about, and the shouting increased. The loud noise almost deafened her. Somewhere in the back of her mind Katniss heard a sensible voice speaking '_He's adding fuel to the fire.' 'Aah,' _said another voice, '_but it's your fire.'_ When Malcolm had fired up the audience enough and he turned to Katniss.

"So Katniss," The interviewer said, finishing the last subject, and then turned to her with a certain glee in his eyes. He cleared his throat to attract attention, "Yes we were indeed talking about the exciting-are you alright dear?" At first he was smiling and then a frown wrinkled his brow. He said something, his lips forming something wordless. But Katniss wasn't listening.

It was hurting and then the same pain as that morning. Malcolm said something again and Katniss strained her ears to hear him, her theatrical mask had disappeared and she quickly flashed an apologetic smile and said,

"Sorry, I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Oh yes!" Malcolm exclaimed with a terrible apologetic look against his audience. Then he turned back to Katniss and gestured at her as if she was a piece of porcelain that would break if he as much as touched her the wrong way. "I understand." He said and looked out over the audience, as if to ask for their patience with his guest. "It can't be easy. And then all of this," he gestured towards her as if her state would be the explanation of stress. "So speaking of the pregnancy..." Katniss hadn't talked about the pregnancy; it had been mostly Peeta or the excuse that she was too upset to talk about it. But here at a live interview with a huge audience she wouldn't be able to escape. They had probably made sure of that, Katniss thought as Malcolm was staring at her intriguingly. There wasn't a sound; the whole crowd was dead silent. There was nowhere to run. Malcolm continued; "I believe I speak for everyone when we were startled to hear the news. And now you've got us so curious and excited! Was it expected?" the interviewer asked. Annoyance flamed up inside Katniss but just before she bit out a remark of how stupid he must be for even thinking the thought, she forced herself to keep her jaw tightly shut until she had regained her composure.

"No, it wasn't expected." She said and looked down at her hands that lay motionless in her lap. "We had no plans on starting a family." The words had just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. The atmosphere tensed up and she knew that Haymitch was groaning in front of some screen. The crowd started muttering.

"You had no plans of starting a family? As in the near future?" the interviewer asked somewhat nervously, he must have felt the pressure of the atmosphere as well.

"No." She said. "We had no plans. We're seventeen after all." Excuses and a desperate attempt of a smile. It didn't work. Malcolm leaned towards her, another wordless sentence. Why were the outlines blurry? Fear struck her and she felt her mask slipping. Where to run? Her only way was to escape and she tried to stand up. She had to get out of there but as she looked around everything was unclear. Blurry, dizzy, wavy. Not a single straight line in sight. The vibrations of the applause, stomping and shouting had ceased. Now it wasn't the noise that deafened but the silence. It reminded of that time she had blown up the Careers' supplies. She just realised she could hear her own heartbeat and the beating was so loud she thought her head was threatening to explode. Why couldn't she play this social game like Peeta could? Out of nowhere, completely audible over the silence;

"Tell them Katniss."

Everyone's eyes turned to Peeta, the spotlight searching for him in the dark before they located him on one of the side balconies. He had stepped forward from behind a curtain. Knowing where she had him made up for his absence next to her, a little bit at least. It made her feel less alone and deserted. But tell them? Tell them what? The truth? That would ruin everyt- then she caught on. He was saving her. Malcolm looked between the pair, anxious to save the interview.

"Tell us what?" But Katniss had no idea what to tell them.

"Tell them about the plans." From Peeta the attention was targeted back onto Katniss. Peeta continued, "How we stayed up during the nights and talked, discussed everything between clothes, colours and adventures."

"Argued about names," Katniss added and stopped for a small smile, as if remembering a pleasant memory. . But no happy feeling tickled. Instead she felt pain and sorrow. Peeta nodded acknowledging. "You said you would paint the room orange." '_Like a sunset'_ the unspoken words passed between the two and the corner of his lips twitched upwards The whole audience followed every word of their conversation, some laughed quietly at their jokes, and others sat with a tissue, dabbing their eyes, but most sat quiet and listened. It felt as if it was something private, something fragile and personal that was only meant for the two of them. Even Malcolm sat as if frozen, following and feeling the depth of every syllable. But all she saw was the emotions in Peeta's eyes. Haymitch had been right. She was hurting him and whatever happened in the arena; the consequences would kill him. Physical or emotional death. Personally, Katniss knew which one she'd prefer.

"What did I say when we found out?"

"Peeta..."

"Do you remember?" he pressed on. Katniss had no idea what to say and had already screwed things up with words. Instead she looked deep into his eyes and nodded, hoping it would look significant to the audience. But looking deep into Peeta's eyes was a mistake. There she saw a small glimpse of his shattering dreams, hopes and losses and worst of all; a possible future. Memories flashed before her eyes; the first Game, when she had found him and cared for him, his kisses, that day on the roof, '_But right now, being here with you...'_ Peeta's laugh and how he had looked at her. Such a tender expression filled with a feeling she was scared to mention or even think about. And it was all for her. Only for her_. _'_it's priceless.'_. Haymitch's words echoed in her mind, '_What you don't get is that this is everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever wanted is within his reach. But he's never going to get it. Because of you.'_

"You were so happy," she whispered. Peeta nodded and a tear trickled down his left cheek. He would have been, happy that is, had it all been true. This lie was his way of getting as close to his dream as possible. Was he selfish, tricking the whole of Panem just so he could live out his dream? If he was, Katniss wouldn't blame him. "And then it broke your heart."

OoO

**R&R**  
><strong>- Tillififf<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Alas, here it is. Fifth chapter. Enjoy

oOo

It was her way of saying sorry. Sorry that she could never give him what he wanted in life, what he deserved. Katniss fell down, back down, on her bed. The velvet bed sheets were soft against her bare shoulders. The flaming dress, Cinna's continuous theme for her, burned like a flame against the dark red cover of the bed. The girl on Fire. She was still confused about her public image. Was she supposed to be a loving warm flame or a destructive blast of never ending fire? No doubt what the government thought of her... But the audience, having seen her in the arena and at the interviews: what was their actual view on her? Did they think, unlike Snow, she was harmless? _A mere entertaining mascot_, she thought, _and just one out of many._ Still so unsure of her own part in the social and entertainment game; she knew her public image would have been ruined had not Peeta saved her. Thinking back at the previous interviews they had done ever since they entered the first game, Peeta had always snuck in comments at the major ones that had saved her, not only her public image but her life. Saying she was his big love of his life; becoming the 'star crossed lovers' and the baby. They were public favourites thanks to him. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. But the more loved they were by the fans, the more hated they were by the government. The darkness behind closed eyes was welcoming. It was a matter of time before her momentarily peace and silence would be shattered. The solitude, so nice and forgiving at first but then Peeta's face and memories of him began flashing by, like a torch slowly spreading light and warmth in a cave. His eyes lit the dark mind with its blue rays, radiating as the sun and clear like the sky. _"...so happy."_

Her eyes shot open as if someone had fired a bullet into her leg. Perhaps she would have preferred the physical pain to the psychological one she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes again and began humming one of many songs her father used to sing in the forest when the two of them had gone hunting together. Oh how she missed those times. When the family had been as safe and happy one could wish to be in the Seam. Father had been alive. They had walked under the green leaves of the forest and he had taught her how to hunt and sing till the birds went quiet. Her mother had been loving and healthy. She would heal the sick and wounded. Her medical skill would work almost like magic against disease. Katniss had trusted her, felt safe to lean against her and let her mother take care of her when needed. Like that time she had been sick with fever. Her mother's cool and healing hands had constantly lain on her forehead while she whispered words of comfort, sounding like a magical healing spell to the feverish six year old. Prim; too small to understand the true evil of their world and too small to be in harm's way of the Games. It had all been so good before her father's death, before she had to realize how hard real life truly was and before the Hunger Games. Katniss grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it across the room. Hunger Games. Had it not been for the Games. Prim would have been safe, Katniss would be home, Peeta would be safe, there would be no problems other than ordinary life, no government trying to kill the two of them and-

Oh god... Shame coloured her bare skin. She hadn't even thought about the other contestants. Not her former opponents from a year ago, no not even the ones who were to re-enter Hell itself. But how could she have forgotten her ally? Rue would have been alive and together with her family had it not been for the Hunger Games. The sweet and caring Rue who had saved her life in more than one way inside the arena. Without knowing Katniss she had saved her life; warning her about the bees, caring for her when she was drugged with poison and hallucinating like mad. They had entered a pact together and only Katniss had survived it. She could see it all as her memory replayed the whole scene. How she had run through the forest, feverishly searching for the screaming girl, not caring who found or heard her as she called out Rue's name. Upon finding the trapped ally fear turned to relief as she was still alive. But her relief was short lived and dread, hate and despair took its place when the spear had pierced Rue's heart. The burning hate had made her move like never before. One arrow later and the male from District 1 had fallen dead to the ground. It was not until later she actually realized; when revenging Rue and killing her murderer had she made her first human kill. Had someone cried for him like she had cried for Rue? Memories of Rue's dead body covered with the handpicked flowers and petals resurfaced. Remembering the dream she had had about Rue's flower grave brought up newer memories but just as horrifying: the dream where she had feared to find the smaller girl underneath the tomb of flowers. But she hadn't. Instead she'd seen-

She closed her eyes harder and hummed even louder. It was useless to fight it. Back came the images of Peeta. The memories showed him in perfect detail. Even the blurry outlines of his figure when fighting off Cato after her bee attack was surprisingly clear. Then came the cave memories, the long hours of waiting for Cato's death and seeing him die and be revived over and over again upon the operation table. For every memory that passed by his eyes became more glowingly blue. Brighter, bluer, clearer.

"Katniss."

Getting up she saw Cinna standing in the doorway, left eyebrow raised in question. In his hand he had the velvet red pillow she had thrown earlier. When she looked away he merely sighed and said; "Last gathering. Tomorrow's the day." Katniss nodded but right before he left she added quietly;

"Stay close."

"Right behind you."

oOo

Katniss found her last evening to be used at personal party at President Snow's mansion. Having said that; apparently according to Capital means just because a party was personal did not mean it was a small one. The guest list was tediously long and, according to Effie, very expensive to get written onto unless one was of important standard and not already invited. During her cleaning and make up session with her three helpers, Venia had gone on about some woman who had sold her house and property in a desperate attempt to write herself onto the guest list. Apparently it had not been enough for a spot and she had been left a laughing stock without her apartment. At the same time Flavius talked about another man who had just gotten enough money to buy a spot on the list but had run out of money when he went to the shops to buy new clothes for the event. He had been a complete wreck when realizing he would have to go there in his six months old dress costume.

"_He had to be carried away from the shop by peace keepers when he went rampant. Tut-tut. How foolish. Now he's in debt as he apparently borrowed money for a train lobby in which he thought he'd arrive in. With a rumour like that he might not even get into the party at all. And he had imagined he'd impress his superior and friends by going."_ Flavius had stopped his rant and pouted his lips. _"I mean, it would have been had he not ruined it himself like that. It's not common for normal citizens to enter such festivities. For us to get into such an event..."_ He had then sighed happily. When Octavia cleared her throat and glared at him did Katniss open her eye to find Venia shaking with tears. Venia had then been dismissed as she sobbed her excuses and the atmosphere between the remaining two; Flavius and Octavia had turned rather chilling. Flavius had been rather embarrassed and Octavia had kept throwing him scolding glares. So when Cinna had finally showed up for the final details Katniss could have kissed him from saving her the awkward situation. Flavius had tried to explain himself and Katniss tried to reassure him that there had been no harm done but judging by Octavia's dirty looks; he wasn't going to get away that easily.

Back at the present, Katniss wandered around the main floor where the party was held. The mansion was big. Not that she had expected anything else than the grandest of grand for Snow. Thankfully she hadn't seen much of the President. He had made big one appearance at the beginning before disappearing. She did however catch glimpses of tomorrow's opponents. Some even came up to her and started talking, Finnick Odair being one of them and the man who had kissed her on their first meeting, friends of Haymitch no doubt as they teased and joked. But the one she wanted, and feared, to walk into was nowhere to be found. Peeta and Katniss hadn't laid eyes on each other since the interview six hours ago. To Effie's annoyance Peeta's schedule had been somewhat delayed after his little stunt with interrupting Katniss' interview with Malcolm. However, she couldn't really scold Peeta for it and Haymitch had made thumbs up and said it had sold as gold. Even the upset camera team had grudgingly said it was good TV. Their ratings had gone up further and Peeta had then been wheeled off somewhere Katniss couldn't follow. They didn't even have time to meet up before both had to be taken care of by their prep team.

At least tonight Katniss didn't have an issue playing pregnant; her stomach was in an uproar after the morning and the upcoming day wasn't making consuming food any easier. She could hardly stomach a small piece of tapas while the crowd around her ate with delight and then went to throw up in order to consume more. Random people, strangers she had never met nor laid eyes on came up to her and greeted her like old friends. Despite being alone from time to time with new faces to socialize with every five minutes, she did so quite well. Not surprisingly so since all the Capitals did was to either talk about themselves, the Games or talk about her. Rarely, and thankfully Katniss thought, did she get anything to say and when she did it was most often enough with a few words or a nod. Their bright colours hurt her eyes in the beginning, and when she had thought they couldn't get any more bizarre, evening came and they all started glowing in the dark. She was now walking around amongst self glowing and glittering beings that she all by this stage seriously doubted were human.

oOo

Peeta gazed out over the great garden from the balcony of the President's residential. He had to admit it was huge and rather breathtaking. There was something about the big rose garden that... stirred some kind of emotions inside of him, one or two which he could identify as unease but also... sadness. Yes. Watching the garden he felt some sort of sorrow burdening his heart.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Peeta spun around and faced the owner of the hoarse voice. Standing face to face with none other than President Snow himself Peeta found his social skills a bit rusty the first few seconds. Seeming to know what stopped his speech Snow offered a faint twitch of the lips, something Peeta guessed to be a smile although it didn't show in his eyes. He cleared his throat and responded;

"Yes. It's impressive." Peeta admitted. Another twitch. The President joined him at the balcony fence and soon walked over to a nearby rose bush. He reached for a twig on a branch and inspected it closely. He huffed and withdrew a cropping tool from his pocket and started cutting and garden the rose bush.

"Oh, I always carry it with me." He said when Peeta raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You never know when you might need to," he cut a withering flower, "cut some sick part off." He glanced at Peeta before turning his eyes back at the bush, "They have an ill habit of appearing when you least expect it. Even the most beautiful and well trimmed hedge has its weak and withering buds. And those parts may very well ruin the entire bush. Therefore," he said simply,"I always carry this," another bud and some leaves, "so that I'm always ready would the moment arise. The trick young ," he inspected his work with a step back and deemed it decent again, "is to know when and which part to aim for. To spot the weak from the healthy and strong and to take the tool when needed,"and he once again turned his emotionless eyes against Peeta, "and get rid of what's weak."

The tool was snapped together and Snow secured it before placing it back neatly in his pocket. Peeta looked into his eyes before smiling politely.

"I'll do my best to remember." He motioned for Peeta to follow him inside once again and the two men walked inside. President Snow waved away two approaching body guards and looked down on the ongoing party.

"You should. It's a wise advice. Especially in dangerous times. But tell me , how's your fiancée?" Peeta who hadn't located Katniss until now looked down at her. She was beautiful, albeit a bit too thin for optimum when going into the arena. He could see how she dreaded the socializing and thought of saving her as soon as the President would let him leave. Snow however didn't seem to have any plans on letting him go anytime soon. "It was a most unfortunate outcome for the two of you. Or should I say three?" Peeta felt the cold stare and sensed he was out on thin ice. Did the President know about his lie? "From own experience, expecting a child, I never let my own wife wander too far away. I saw dangers everywhere. Overprotective some said. Perhaps I was. That's the thing though; you never know . My child is alive, well and safe. But you never know who's a friend or a foe or where they could pop up. Just like a withering rose bud they can appear at the best of bushes." Peeta felt cold within. Was he threatening him? This openly?

"I'm afraid-"

"Have you ever heard of a micro mutt ?" Peeta shook his head; Snow nodded and started to explain.

OoO

Odd as it was to be greeted dearly by glowing strangers it finally caught up with her and she'd decided she'd had enough. She had just made her final excuse to her current company and was heading off when someone called out to her.

" ." she turned her head as a mere reaction at the name and voice. A man with dark deep set eyes, glowing bright green-yellow in the dark, watched her intensely. He took the moment to take her by the hand. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I must decline." She said with forced politeness. His age was impossible to determine. It was clearly visible that he'd gotten some kind of medical help either a long time ago or medical help gone badly quite recently. His skin was almost hanging down his face, making his eyes look like they were set even deeper into his skull. Strangers, important strangers or whatever the hell these people were: Katniss strongly disliked when they disturbed her personal space and went over her lines of socially acceptable. Not that it mattered much to her nor did she give much thought about it normally but she was supposed to look like an engaged pregnant woman. Had this man no manners or sense of social standard?

"I'm afraid it wasn't a question . I must insist." He said quietly and wrapped his thin but remarkable strong hand around her wrist. Not wanting to show her unease she told him to let her go and tried to force his grip open. People around started to notice them but no one close by interfered. They stood whispering and throwing him dirty looks, as if that would chase him away. Biting her jaws together before replying she said;

"And I must decline." A hand on her shoulder and Finnick came into view.

"You just missed the dance you had promised me Katniss." he joked and then, as if suddenly noticing the stranger, "And who do we have here? I'm sorry sir but I believe her fiancé is in need of her presence. I'm sure you'd understand. A worried father wants his woman and child close by. So if you'd-"

"A true miracle" He said without letting go, "isn't it, ?" His bright creepy eyes watched her from deep within his skull as he spoke.

"What is?" she asked. When he didn't reply she continued. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled and Katniss started feeling a slight panic rise inside.

"I believe you should let her go." Finnick said quietly. The man treated him like air.

"I'm sure you don't. But you will." Another smile and this time it made her want to run deep into the forest of District 12, climb up in a tree and hide. "Pardon me." He said and grabbed for her lower abdomen.

oOo

Snow finished his little speech and turned his gaze towards the young man next to him. Full of cold dread Peeta stared at the elder man in front of him. This couldn't be. But if President Snow was telling the truth then... What had he done?

"My dear boy, there's no need to look so suspicious. I have no reason to lie. I simply gave you your dreams."

R&R :)

- Tillififf


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait... t'was a hectic summer T_T**

THG – Be careful what you wish for – chap 6

It reminded her of the time when she had been fleeing great fire balls in the arena and one had taken a sever hit. The man's grab felt as a fire ball punch right into the stomach. His fingers drilled their way into her abdomen. Every nerve in her body felt as if burning and her mouth opened to let out a short and painful scream but instead she gasped for air and coughed; her throat bone dry and empty of oxygen. The man's eyes bore into hers. Sick looking cat coloured eyes danced with excitement. The very presence of this man burned her every sense like acid. His smell, his gaze, his touch; it all felt like acid against bare skin.

What couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds was to Katniss an hour of soul scanning. Lost in the feverish burn of yellow and green Katniss' inner self soared off, lost from its path of being, into a deserted and dark point of nonexistence. In her void of nothingness she had no walls. There was nothing to protect her. She was naked against his scanning thoughts and flaming stare. He was within her. He was her. She was none. This place within herself, her final safe spot from the world outside which she had so firmly believed no one, not even the Government, would be able to take away from her, that was supposed be her own was now spoiled and tampered with.

His grip of flesh dug into her body and what felt like vines growing from the tip of his fingers started crawling their way through her being. The touch burned but not like fire. Instead the touch felt cold, so cold it burned. Her blood almost flew in her veins and her heart beat quick and painful. For a short moment everything seemed to stand still. The others around them were as if frozen into position.

Glancing to her left she saw Haymitch grimacing a frozen soundless roar in the middle of tackling her torturer. Other faceless beings seemed to be reaching for him as well. Another contestant seemed to have a hand on the man's shoulder. Katniss thought she recognized him as Blight, district 7. Finnick was close to her; one hand on the man's chest trying to push him away. It was looking at Finnick's arm that made her realize how colourless the surrounding was. The only colourful surface was herself, Finnick's hand and the man's triumphant eyes which glowed like lanterns in a dark and stormy night. Perhaps it was when the burning colours within his eye sockets began dying that her heart raced on in fear. It was too late.

The man withdrew his hand after a final wring. The feeling was of a knife withdrawing after a stabbing. Along with the knife went her inner being, as if her mind was pulled from its container. She thought she heard her name, if shouted or whispered she couldn't tell. Whatever his goal was, he had succeeded.

The colour of Finnick's still coloured hand was intensifying. From tanned it grew darker and glowed in an almost orange-like light. If Katniss didn't know better she'd say his hand was being boiled from the inside. Tracing the arm with her eyes back to its owner she got a shock to see him staring back at her. Finnick's eyes looked back at her, panic filling every inch. He would probably have flinched in pain had he not been frozen in place. Flinching from whatever was happening to his arm he glanced worried down at her. Following his gaze she did the mistake of looking down.

Then, with a single breath, the surroundings became alive once more and Katniss dropped to the floor.

oOo

The man's skinny arms waved like sticks in the air as he flew into a nearby standing table with Haymitch falling over him. Guests gasped in horror and backed away from the scene but not far enough to not see. Food, cutlery and pieces of smashed furniture flew across the floor.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" Effie sobbed into her handkerchief over Chaff's shoulder. Chaff had hurried over to help handing out beatings to whoever was asking for it, he had no idea who or what Haymitch was tackling but would gladly join the fight. But he had reached the fight too late and happened to be closest by when Katniss fell. Or rather she had almost fallen straight into his arms or he wouldn't have caught her. Cinna hurried forward to check her vitals. Johanna and Mags kneeled by the also-fallen Finnick. He, unlike Katniss, was awake and cradled his arm close to his chest.

Underneath Haymitch the thin culprit croaked a coughed laugh. The mentor was just about to throw him a punch when storming in came a dozen Peacekeepers. The crowd of guests let out another gasp, some of horror and others of excitement. The Peacekeepers grabbed a hold of Haymitch and almost threw him off the culprit. Woof was the one who grabbed him before he toppled down again. Haymitch was just to bite back when Cinna's voice snapped him back to present and more urgent matters. The designer kneeled by his protégé and the mentor hurried to her crowded side. Dark fingers pressed Katniss' wrist in search for vital signs. He met Cinna's eyes. Even Finnick with his arm still against his chest and eyes tearing looked at Cinna, awaiting the sigh of relief, a signal, anything. None came.

"It's fading." He said, his normally warm eyes hard and unreadable.

Grabbing the thin man the Peacekeepers stationed themselves around him. They heaved him up. He was still smiling and Haymitch glared at the bastard. But the man wasn't looking at him. Instead he was happily smiling upwards.

"KATNISS!"

Everyone, guests, tributes and Peacekeepers alike turned their eyes a stair up. Peeta was running down the stair, stumbling on a missed step and almost tumbling the rest flight down. Behind him he left the still standing President who overlooked the scenario from his one flight-up-balcony. His face was unreadable as he met the gaze of the maniac.

"Mr. President." The thin man greeted him with a small bow, his smile growing nastier for every minute. President Snow made no sign of acknowledging the man.

Peacekeepers grabbed a hold of Peeta before he reached the end of the stairs. He struggled against them and in his eager to get to Katniss he grabbed one of them and almost threw the person into the wall. The Peacekeeper didn't move. More rushed to aid against the fighting Tribute.

"Katniss!" he shouted again, as if his shouts would bring them closer. President Snow gave a single simple nod before turning around and disappeared into the heart of the mansion. More Peacekeepers flooded in and started dissolving the party. Complaints and protests of this unfair treatment were all in vain as the Peacekeepers pushed the guests through various doors; Haymitch could hear Effie's high pitched voice among those protesting. The thin man disappeared somewhere amongst guests and Peacekeepers but Haymitch had other problems at hand as the Tributes were being handled as well. Chad had handed him Katniss, almost dropped her into his arms, as two Peacekeepers had grabbed a hold of the other man. Several had already tried grabbing Katniss from him. He threw a last glance over his shoulder to see four Peacekeepers trying to keep Peeta down. The boy was no fighter but he sure was stronger than a bull, Haymitch thought, as it evidently took at least three fully grown Peacekeepers to keep him secured against the ground. Peeta flinched as his arm was wrung up forcefully against his back but he kept his eyes, almost madly, positioned on the girl in Haymitch's arms. His cries for his love grew slowly lower as two Peacekeepers lay over his back, pressing his lungs to their limits. Another hand grabbed for Katniss and nearly managed to pull her out of his arms when Finnick, teary and panting, tackled the culprit down.

"Go." He managed to breathe before two Peacekeepers got a hold of him. "Go!" Throwing his head in the direction of the escape route he urged them to get moving. It was thankfully Johanna who got them physically moving, shoving Haymitch in the back. Then no more hints were needed as Haymitch secured his grip around Katniss and hurried his way through the crowd.

Behind him he could still hear Peeta's desperate calls.

OoO

(Katniss' mind)

It was cold.

No...

Meaningless.

Almost...

Empty.

Yes.

Perhaps empty was the word to describe it all. Yes. She felt so very... empty.

Katniss saw the world move but nothing mattered. Her entire body felt like a shell. Before the touch her soul, her being, _she _had filled that shell. But now she felt as if she didn't fit her body anymore. She felt as if her soul, her being, she had shrunk. She no longer fitted the shell that was her body. She no longer recognized who she was supposed to be. She was Katniss, was she not?

No...

This shrunken being wasn't Katniss... But... if she no longer was _Katniss_, then who was she?

No answer came. Cradling herself she rocked back and forth.

Yes.

Empty.

Empty was the right word.

She felt very empty.

oOo

"-doctor, we have to get a doctor."

"There's no time-"

" Still breathing?"

"No time!? What do yo-"

"Already called-"

"Katniss..."

"-have to figure something out-"

"Barely."

"Stone cold-"

"-what to do?"

"-nothing we could possibly do!"

"-don't die Katniss!"

"SHUT UP!"

Glaring, Haymitch turned his back at the crowd that followed his ever step with Katniss in his arms.

"You aint helping no one with your damn crying!" It made them quiet for a short moment before the burst out in protests and Cinna was the one to hush them. He waved down their protests.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked the mentor.

"I don't know-I'm not a doctor!" Fast to bite back Venia began protesting again;

"You don't know? How can you say you don't know? Then you're not helping much either!" It earned a hot glare and Haymitch bit back even sharper;

"Crying doesn't solve anything. She aint dead!" He pressed himself out through the elevator opening, not waiting for it to open up properly. Tip toeing like a soon-bursting bubble the crowd followed him with their eyes instead as he walked with long fast steps to Katniss room. Cinna waved back the three assistants and hurried along.

"She aint dead..." His mind was racing. Choosing not to comment on his obvious stressful behaviour and state Cinna carefully asked;

"What did you have in mind?" Out of everyone present Haymitch was probably the least medically skilled person, Cinna thought, but thinking survival he was the best one they had at the moment. He knew how to survive and he knew Katniss, probably better than Katniss knew herself. So therefore Cinna entrusted his friend entirely to her mentor. At least until Effie had managed to get a hold of the nearest properly medically skilled person she could find.

"She's cold." That was all he said. "Find Peeta." He then added and Cinna nodded, there was no need arguing. He turned around and hurried to get a hold of Portia.

Haymitch kicked the door open to the bathroom and stepped inside the shower, still cradling Katniss against his chest. With a great bother did he manage to press the right buttons. Soon the entire bathroom resembled that of a sauna. Steam rose and covered everything as the scolding hot water showered down on the two. Slowly his legs started to give in and he slumped against the wall, gliding down onto the floor of the shower. Katniss still lay still in his arms.

"Come on sweetheart." He muttered under his breath. Just like Cinna had done before he grabbed her wrist and pressed his fingers against her skin to search for vitals. He wasn't sure if he felt anything. _She aint dead... she aint dead. _Forcing the thoughts away he growled. "Damn it Katniss... don't you dare, don't you dare..." He hugged her closer, her head under his chin. "Come on sweetheart..."

"...-gone."

The sudden noise startled Haymitch and he looked down. Quickly he painted up the regular wicked smile, although a bit askew but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were still staring into the distance. He was about to hush her with a witty comment when she whispered again,

"Dead…" he silenced and frowned. Before he could try to hush her again she snapped her eyes to his. "I saw… I was…" she swallowed. The warm water made it impossible to see if it was tears or merely shower water running down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and shook her head. Katniss curled up into a ball, refusing to reveal her sorrow. Haymitch decided not to press the matter further at the moment but hugged her closer.

"It was just a bad dream," he assured her. "It's over." And though the already water already burned skin he increased the heat.

"Yes." She whispered. "It's all over."

OoO

"Peeta's down." Cinna said after a moment's silence. Their little assembly had gathered in the normally cozy and comfortable living room-like room before the TV. Haymitch didn't respond but stared straight into his drink so Effie continued;

"He refused to calm down so they sedated him."

"Heavily." Portia added.

"It'll be wonder if he survives that dose. Did they really need to go that far?"

"He'll probably have the misfortune to survive." They all turned to Haymitch. "Not bad…" Haymitch noted after another moment's silence and took another sip of his whiskey. Effie frowned with dislike at her partner.

"How could you possibly-"

"Well isn't it?" He interrupted. Silence. "You know as well as I do Effie, you can't possibly be that blind."

"How dare you?" she shrilled. Haymitch continued with slightly higher tone.

"Peeta's choice right now is to either die here or to die there. The world would do him a favor if the idiots accidently overdosed him! He's not coming back either way! That's the game and we're all just pawns." Effie was about to make a tearful reply when a door opened and closed. The doctor they had managed to get a hold of walked down the stairs. He was an elderly man. His face looked as if someone had dragged his skin to the back of his neck and tied it with a rubber band. Squinting through his thin eyes he hushed their questions before he had reached the last step.

"Fine." He said and put his hands behind his back. "That's my statement of the entire situation. Not a pretty favorable situation the evening before they're about to be shipped off. Emotional chaos I don't doubt but physically… fine."

A sigh of relief.

"So they'll be alright? Peeta-" Effie began.

"My assistants informed me about the dose. Yes. Quite unlucky indeed and most unfortunate but I believe he'll be… fine." And then, as if adding to himself he said; "Whether a misfortune or blessing one cannot say… I guess it remains to be seen." Turning away he stopped and looked at Haymitch. "She wishes to see you. Five minutes." He then excused himself and walked back up the stairs again, returning to work. Feeling the others' eyes on him Haymitch put down his glass and dragged his feet up the stairs. After a quick knock on the door he entered to find her lying in bed, sheets and covers pulled over her head.

"So what's the plan?" he asked when she didn't say anything. Leaning against the wall he waited patiently for the pile to take action.

"There's no plan." Katniss finally croaked from under her duvet. "It's over." Haymitch snorted and raised an annoyed frown.

"Sunshine this aint over. Tomorrow morning you'll be shipped off to God knows where to fight for your life."

"There's no use." The hopeless quiet voice annoyed Haymitch. This wasn't the time to play the helpless dame.

"Well sweetie you called for me so don't waste my time if you've given up. You know who hasn't." he sneered. "No one will thank you for wasting his life cause you know he won't give up on you even if you have! Now, I don't know what happened tonight but never would I have thought something could bring you down this easy."

She didn't reply. Fueled by anger and annoyance he marched around the bed and grabbed a hold of her by the shoulder. Lifeless like a doll her body followed the motion. Realizing he could yell all he wanted, Katniss wouldn't wake up from her trance with mere force.

"What happened Katniss?"

A flicker in her eyes. But then came the wall of something utterly depressing.

"…I can't."

"Fine then!" He flew up. "Give up on yourself, be my guest and die however you seem fit tomorrow! Forget about your mother, your cousin. Forget about Prim!" he breathed heavily after shouting, glaring at the pile. Steps starting to move in another room.

"Give up then. But Peeta? Have you given up him as well?" he said with a low, disappointed voice. She looked up at him.

The door burst open but Haymitch was done. Forcing his way through the small crowd he turned his steps to the liquor cabinet. If it was all going down tomorrow then he'd prefer not to be sober when it happened.

oOo

After Haymitch had run out of the room an irritated doctor had come to shoo the crowd out. He believed this disturbance to be anything but helpful for recovery. Much of her mentor's speech had barely scratched. She had said her goodbyes and had long prepared for her rather inevitable death. The government would let her get out of this one. Not again. Too deep in thought she barely took notice of the needle that slowly dug into her arm. Maybe dying tomorrow wasn't such a bad idea after all. A deep calmness of acceptance began wrapping her mind like a robe.

Then a flicker of doubt.

"_He won't give up on you even if you have…" _

A face, smiling kindly at her.

"_Have you given up on him as well?"_

Blond stripes of hair, half covering the blue eyes that looked at her as if she was the center of universe.

Peeta would still try to save her life tomorrow. Whether she liked it or not he would still be there. The flickering flame began taking root in her mind. Never before had she allowed someone the power over her. Now, in the middle of the snake pit, was not the time to start. The robe of acceptance evaporated over her still sparkling life flame.

It was time to fight.

OoO

**R&R**

**- Tillififf**


	7. Chapter 7

THG – Be careful what you wish for – chap 7

oOo

Roses.

The scent lay as a duvet over the room. Heavy and thick.

President Snow leaned back in his chair as he clipped on his new rosebud onto his suit, its petals white as milk. He placed his hands on top of his stomach and pondered. Oh there was much to ponder and wonder. It had been quite an evening. The rich and vain would protest against the treatment but none too loud. They wouldn't bother him. His office had already sent out gifts of apologies. He'd been forced to sign more than a handful of letters explaining the situation. Of course it was mostly a load of rats arse and excuses such as;

'_For the most unfortunate and ill-fated event that took place at Mr. President's residence last night - We apologize deeply. The treatment which You were treated with was most inappropriate but We hope You will overlook this unhappy mishap as it was necessary for everyone's safety._'

And it went on about the excuses of '_eliminate the danger of the uninvited man_',' _the safety of the Capitols_' and '_the safety of the Tributes_'.

Snow scoffed.

'_Safety of the Tributes_'. It was almost laughable. They were, after all, trained killers. Murderers of friends and foes. Survivors of games of death. Even the drugged junkies knew deep inside what was happening. If anything was to happen, they wouldn't be the ones in need of rescue. They all knew how to play. The game is not to follow the rules… Snow wouldn't turn his back on any of them. Especially not _her_…

No. What bothered the President this late evening was the thoughts of a certain Tribute. He had been careless to ignore the signs when they first arose and the President would admit his mistake of not immediately annihilating the threat. There was a rebellion stirring in the Districts. A storm waiting to happen. He wondered if they would be foolish enough to try anything soon. It would prove… troublesome if they would interrupt the games.

Especially now: now when he was about to start his real attack against the Mockinjay. Katniss Everdeen continuously proved herself annoying to Snow. The girl had a gift of setting the rebellions' spirit aflame. She was a dangerous thorn in his otherwise well trimmed garden and a weed that had to be cut off. His plans to dissolve the hope amongst the rebellions were to cut off the Mockinjay her wings.

_But perhaps_ tonight, he thought with a grim satisfaction, _the little bird has been caught in my cage_. Tonight's event could be of significance if everything else went according to the plan. At first he had had his doubts of the plan's success since there was no proof of the rumors.

The president hummed merrily. For based on young Peeta's reaction, it would most likely turn… positive.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted as a door opened. In came a small guest with a hunching back. They were twitching nervously and kept rubbing their hands together.

Cold observing eyes observed the guest who grew even more nervous under the stare. They corrected their glasses with a shaking finger. A nod.

A twitch at the corner of the President's mouth. An attempted smile. This had proved quite an eventful night indeed.

'_This time,' _he thought, '_she cannot escape._'

Yes. This time she would be caged. Her own lover had seen to that.

OoO

Slowly she dragged one foot over the bed's edge and with a lot of effort the second followed. Her entire body felt heavy and moved with a sluggish kind of motion. The soft bed didn't make it any easier getting up. Her hand stroked the smooth blanket and she made a face. She would certainly miss having a proper bed to sleep in, she thought with a sigh. Wherever they were being shipped off to she seriously doubted they would sleep comfortably.

She swayed slightly after heaving herself up on her feet. Yesterday's veil of depressing acceptance still hung over her head despite last night's determination although it didn't weigh her down as bad as before. The best way to ignore it was to keep thinking of what mattered and what had to be done. But even with her years of well shaped will and stubbornness did the veil not go away completely. There was a slight feeling of frustration as she was about to head into another game of life and death and her own body was rebelling against her! _I can't go into the Game like this_, she groaned. _I have to be in shape_. The big window's view revealed the faintest of glows behind the horizon and she forced her way to the bathroom.

Well at the sink she screwed till it could be screwed no more. Water, with a temperature that felt beyond colder than ice, poured out the tap and she splashed her face. It bit but she continuously drowned her face in the cold water until she felt awakened. After 4 minutes she, with shaking hands, closed the tap. Shivers ran through her spine and water dripped down her torso, almost soaking her night garments, but at least she didn't feel as drowsy anymore. Her hair hung around her shoulders when she glanced in the mirror. It was a dark and depressing sight that looked back at her with dead eyes. The only comfort, which was a sad comfort, was that she had looked worse. Way worse. Soon her hair was dressed in the usual braid, her hands moving on autopilot after all the times her mother had showed her how to do it ever since she got back from the Games.

_Smack!_

The slap across her cheek was harder than she had intended and left a red mark. Her image on the other side of the glass looked rather surprised for a second before her counterpart with steady eyes glared at her. _Don't. Don't go there. Too dangerous. _Katniss continued to glare into the mirror until she felt all emotions of wanting to think about home, Prim and mother fade away.

"I'm here now. I'm never going back." She told her image. The girl on the other side nodded affirmative. It helped, she felt, to say the inevitable. Here in her room there was no one to argue against her, assuring her with false hope or even agreeing with her. There was no one she could depend on except herself. This was her battle of survival. Which was quite ironic since her battle was to keep Peeta alive and then only to die for him.

Making her way back into the bedroom she couldn't help but smile without real humor. A snort of laughter followed suit. Yes, it was all pretty ironic. Haymitch's words from the previous night came to mind. No… She hadn't forgotten Peeta. But there was only one way to save him. She would have to put all feelings aside and forget. It had been easier at the beginning of the last game since she had then only worried for her own survival and her promise of return to Prim. Back then it had just been a game. She had played by its rules. Then Rue had come into her world of care. And Peeta had followed.

"No…" She whispered. It was still just a game. She took a deep breath and repeated "I'm never coming back." No answer. Not that she had expected any. It was a hollow sort of comfort but it was what she had. She would have to deafen all personal feelings from now on and just act for survival. Nothing personal was to get in the way this time. It almost felt as if she would be betraying Peeta by ignoring everything between them and just act upon her supposed role. But it had to be done. Behind her she heard steps coming her way. It was time to get ready for the Game. _In the end_, Katniss thought, _that's what it is_. _A game._

oOo

It was a poor sight that awaited Katniss when she met Cinna in the prep room after the quick flight. It hadn't been a very talkative morning. Haymitch had been lying quietly over some chairs with a wet towel over his head. Four bottles stood around him and one still in hand. Every now and then the pile of drunkenness would groan. There had been no sign of Peeta or Portia. Effie just dropped by for a minute or two. But for once she was short in words. Especially so with Haymitch to whom she only sent disliking glares and an occasional sneer. At the end of her short visit she gave Katniss a courteously nod and a faint smile. Then she exited rather quickly. Probably to find Peeta, Katniss guessed.

As she was getting ready to leave she distinctly didn't look at Haymitch. Just before departure she said with as much determination she could muster,

"Help me keep him alive."

She felt the stare in her back but refused to look at him. The towel fell off his face as he slowly and with much bother got up. Still she wouldn't turn but remained where she stood.

"Katniss-" then he stopped as the elevator door opened and two Peacekeepers waited for her to step inside. Only then did Katniss turn around to face her mentor for the last time. He looked doubtfully down at her. Two heavy hands weighed down her shoulders and he said in a quiet murmur, "Just… remember who the real enemy is."

Everything after that happened in a blur and when things started to make sense again, she found herself facing Cinna. Just like a year ago. They greeted each other with a glance and nod. Like last time Cinna didn't say much as he helped her dress. A tight gray suit that felt dry against her skin was all her equipment before takeoff. It didn't even save her from the cold air conditioned air in the room. Somehow, Katniss knew or guessed her suit was to help her in the awaiting climate much like in the previous game.

But her mind was a bit fuzzy and she couldn't focus enough to imagine what it would be. She tried to apply it to some arena she remembered from previous years. Wastelands, different kind of forests and landscapes of ice and mountains all skipped past her inside her head. But it was as if her brain would not register her desperate tries to think and apply. It would be revealed to her soon enough anyway. She shuddered and Cinna opened his embrace for her to walk into. His touch warmed and she felt how she began to tremble. She felt more than heard his soothing shushing tremble inside his chest.

The countdown began and they let go off each other. Another quiet glance and nod before he kissed her forehead.

"Go," he mouthed. He gave her hand a final squeeze and let go. Nothing further was needed. Once again she walked to the tube and her memories were drawn to a year ago. Everything made her think of last year. Betrayal. Despite everything and the fact that she had been the one to rebel, she felt betrayed by the Government. If they had just left her alone… If Prim had never been chosen… Never could she have imagined to have been able to cause such a riot that she would once again face going into the tube and into another arena. Walking in she heard the tube shut with a 'swoosh' and turned around.

But so had Cinna at the arrival of four Peacekeepers. Katniss had barely time to register their arrival before they stormed forward and the first beat landed on Cinna's temple and he was knocked to the floor.

"No!"

But he didn't remain on the ground for long. Two of the Peacekeepers grabbed a hold of him as a third kneed him in his abdomen. Stunned beyond belief, Katniss did nothing at first. Then she began hitting the tube glass helplessly while screaming in vain.

"Stop! Stop it! Cinna!" She shouted at them.

They guards took no notice of her. The fourth guard rammed his fist into Cinna's face and Katniss cried out in protest. Suddenly she felt the tube moving upwards. All her attempts of remaining where she was proved useless and the glass showed no signs of giving in to her physical abuse.

A lone bloodied brown eye caught her gaze for a split second before rolling into unconsciousness.

"CINNA!"

The last thing she saw of the prep room was Cinna being dragged out of view, leaving only a blood trail as the remains of her friend.

OoO

This was his message, she thought bitterly as she clenched her teeth. This was the President's promise. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away just before she was raised onto the platform. But as soon as she saw the arena she knew it would be unnecessary. No one would see her cry here. Looking up at her new residence she saw the surrounding water and in the midst of it all; an island.

In her head she could practically hear Caesar's voice shout;

"Let the Game… BEGIN!"

__

_owo_

_R&R_

_- Tillififf_


End file.
